


Patrician

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [728]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony goes undercover as a gambler.





	Patrician

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/29/2001 for the word [patrician](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/29/patrician).
> 
> patrician  
> A member of one of the original citizen families of ancient Rome.  
> A person of high birth; a nobleman.  
> A person of refined upbringing, manners, and taste.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #382 Dice.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Patrician

Tony tossed the dice. For once, his undercover role hadn’t involved him playing a druggie or an easy mark or something like that. His job was to cozy up to a patrician who enjoyed playing his luck. 

He’d settled at the craps table because it provided the best vantage point for spotting his target. Plus, he had the luck of the dice today. The Patrician was suspected in some deals that had ties to both NCIS and the FBI, so Tony was currently on loan to the FBI.

He was pretty sure Vance had only loaned him out to avoid paying for his expenses. Still at this rate the FBI wouldn’t have to pay for any of his expenses because he’d make enough to cover it from the craps table. Of course, any extra he made, he was keeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
